The return of the forgotten empire
by revan1801
Summary: What if a small portion of the Prehistoric Human Empire fled from the wars against the Flood and the Forerunners and somehow survived the firing of the Halo Arrays.Now they are back more deadly and bloodthirsty than ever. They want their lost honor and fallen worlds back and not even humanity itself shall stand in their way.
1. The new home

**Author note: Alright so this is my first story here on Fanfiction but please don't go easy on me just because I am new at this stuff, all ****criticism is appreciated. English is not my native language. I have tried to gather as much information on the Prehistoric Human Empire as I can from Halo wiki so if any of you find something that doesn't fit in please tell me and I will look into it (Since I haven't read any of the novels of the Forerunner saga I look past them, sorry). Now I hope you all enjoy the ride. ;) **

**The new home**

Around the year of 109.300 B.C.E

Yprin Yprikushma walked through one of the great halls in the government palace on the planet of Charum Hakkor, heading to one of the many meeting rooms to meet with three admirals, the female Admiral Torres Talma and her two male colleagues Admiral Kullar Valdema and Admiral Legimol Tasmor.

She walked into the meeting hall through the automated door, which silently closed behind her. She was the first to arrive. She looked around and took in the surroundings of the meeting hall. The room was circular and made entirely out of metal, in the center of the room was a large dent in the floor, revealing it as a large hologram projector, right now it was offline. To the left were a lot of computer terminals showing all kind of date on their holographic screens. A great section of the wall to the right was replaced by a glass like material, giving a great view over the capital city on the planet. Yprin Yprikushma walked over to the window and looked out over the city with the setting sun in the horizon, deep in her own thoughts.

"It truly is a beautiful view isn't it, Empress Yprikushma?" A deep male voice came from the entrance. Yprin Yprikushma turned slowly on the spot and was greeted by the three admirals as they entered the meeting room, all of them wearing their extremely maneuverable yet strong and thick dark military armor.

"You are completely right Admiral Valdama, especially at this hour of the day." Yprin said, with a bit of sorrow in her voice, as she turned to look out of the window one last time.

"But it's not the time to be looking at setting suns. We are gathered here today to put our plans into action. Is the fleets ready to depart, admirals?" she asked the three high ranking officers as she turned around yet again and shifted her gaze between them.

"Yes, your highness. All ships are in position and await our orders." Said the female admiral, her voice somehow singing but still had the brutality of a person constantly giving sharp orders and had seen way to many battles.

"And we have the coordinates for the meeting point and to our targets location." The last of the admirals finished.

"Very good, the plan is running smoothly so far. Then there is only one thing left to do before the meeting is over. Admiral Torres Talma please step forward." Yprin said while making a gesture for the female admiral to stand in front of her.

Torres complied a bit surprised."_ This was not a part of the meeting."_ She thought to herself. She looked back at her colleagues; they looked just as surprised as her.

Yprin put her hands on Torres' shoulders and said "Congratulation you have just been promoted to Lord of admirals"

The three admirals could do nothing but stare at the Empress in utterly surprise.

"B-but Your highness there can only be one Lord of Admirals at the same time!" Admiral Tasmor protested looking from the empress to the newly promoted Lord of admirals and back again, trying to understand what was going on.

"I am aware of the law, thank you. And she will only officially be promoted when you three leave with your fleets."

"I Know we are losing the war against the Forerunners, but isn't this a little extreme? They haven't even made it to the nearby systems yet" Admiral Tasmor kept protesting.

"I know, but it is just a matter of time of before they do and I have to make sure you three don't fight for command over the fleets when you leave. Remember you are our race last hope for survival." Yprin replied with a gentle and understanding tone as Torres stepped back between the two Admirals.

"I'm honored that you choose me as the new Lord of Admirals, your highness." Torres said as she bowed before her ruler.

"Just make sure that everyone makes it to safety to your new home." Yprin told her in a joyful mood as she dismissed them to do their jobs.

_Ω_

Lord of Admirals Torres Talma stood in front of the blast windows in the far end of her command bridge on her 7.5 kilometer long Armageddon-class Dreadnought*. All around the massive warship were dozens of other types of warships and civilian transport ships, ranking from small repair ships to the gigantic fleet carriers, which were 5 times bigger than the Armageddon-class Dreadnought. Torres dreadnought was making its way slowly to the front of the fleet through the tens of thousands of ships surrounding it. It was an impressive sight to say the least.

Torres and her part of the fleet had been the first to arrive at the meeting point; the other two had yet to show up with their respective parts of the fleet. She turned around and faced the crew member on the bridge. Everyone was working hard but she managed to the attention of one of the crew members working with the ships sensors.

"How long will it take before Admiral Tasmor and Valdema arrives?" Torres asked the officer with an emotionless voice. The sensor officer turned to his holographic screen and typing and moving around with different data a few times until he turned and face Torres again.

"Admiral Valdema should be here in 5 minutes and it has been reported that Admiral Tasmor has been delayed by a malfunction in the engines onboard one of his heavy transport ships, me lady." The officer answered calmly. Torres nodded her thanks and returned to command seat in the back of the bridge right behind the great hologram projector. She took her seat and waited for her ship to make it to the front of her fleet while she observed her crew and a few reports that required her attention.

It wasn't long after they had made it to the front when Admiral Valdemas fleet came out of slipspace and join her part. Valdemas flagship, another Armageddon-class Dreadnought, made its way up to the right side of Torres' and hailed her. The conversation was brief and was an exchange of status reports and the likes.

1 hour went by after the exchange of reports had ended before Admiral Tasmor showed up with the last part of the fleet.

"Sorry for the delay but the malfunction proved to be harder than the technicians thought it would be." Tasmor told them with a mix of embarrassment for being late on such an important mission and irritated at the technicians for doing their job faster and effective.

"What done is done, we can't alter the past. Let's just get on with the mission." Said Torres over the com-link as she ordered her crew to prepare for slipspace jump and pass the order to the rest of the fleet.

Within minutes the fleet and its 1.5 billion passengers were ready the jump of their lives. All wait in almost painful silence as they waited for the Lord of Admirals to give the green light. On Torres' command were all on their post, all looking at their Captain and Lord of Admirals as she was sitting in her chair, looking at a holographic display of the entire fleet with her ship forming the tip of the spearhead looking formation. She then turned her grace to the crew in front of her.

"Take us into slipspace, please." She almost whispered but in the silence it came out loud and clear. The crew compiled and soon thousands upon thousands of slipspace jumps could be seen as the entire fleet went into slipspace.

_Ω_

Even with all the newest technology of the Empire it still took them 6 months to get to their destination deep inside of the Perseus arm, far away from the wars, but now they had finally arrived. As one the thousands of ship exited slipspace at the same time. In front of them was a massive metal planet that was easily 2 times bigger than the gas giant Jupiter in their home system. The star system they found themselves in had a white star in the middle and 4 planets orbiting around it, one of them the giant metal planet.

Once again was Torres standing in front of the blast windows looking at the planet her ship orbited.

"_So this is the planet Empress Yprin was talking about. This planet should keep us safe from both the Flood and the Forerunner. The so called shield world."_ Torres thought to herself as more ship vent into orbit and the planets sensors registered the friendly fleets' presence and opened it massive gates so the fleet could get in behind its protective shell and land at the many docking stations. Her dreadnaught moved through the gate with many of the other ships. The shell was thick and docking stations was between the protecting layers and the artificial sky on the other side of the hollow shell. Great lifts for both personal and heavy material connected with the surface of the "inner planet" to the sky and the lowest parts of the docking stations.

Torres as the rest of the 1.5 billion passengers was eager to get off their ships and see their new home. Outside the ship on the docking stations were people in the thousands trying to get to the lifts all trying to call out over the shouting to their families and friends. There was literally chaos everywhere and Torres came to the conclusion that she had seen more order on a fucked up battlefield where friend and foe didn't know which way to charge. It took hours before she and her lieutenants got on a lift and descended to the surface. Though the windows of the lift they could see farmland, military facilities, industrial areas, harbors and massive cities in the distance. A small smile found its way on Torres' lips as she made her way out of the tower which contained the lift and into the street where dozens of transport vehicles and aircrafts were being loaded with people, food, medicine and other kinds of critical materials that were needed in the massive cities around the globe.

"_Good for that they took the time construct the cities and all the other facilities for us before we came here." _Torres Thought as she looked at the artificial sun, rising in the horizon behind the nearest city. _"This our new home, this world go under the name New Erde-Tyrene._**_"_

_Ω_

The year 100.000 B.C.E

It was a normal day like all the others for the last 1000 years, full of reports, speeches, meeting and list could go on for a few minutes, but Torres didn't really care anymore she adapted to the stress of being the new empress a long time ago. But unlike all the other days this one would be more special than she would ever imagine. It happened in the middle of a meeting where the politicians were discussing the idea of a new tax reform then the alarms suddenly went off. There was panic and confusion everywhere in the meeting room but Torres didn't have time to try to calm down the boring politicians and just made her way to the exit with fast and long steps.

Her two guards quickly took position a bit behind her on either side of her as she walk through the halls towards the command center. The palace halls were soon filled with soldiers in full body armor and energy based weaponry in their hands, all trying to get to their posts as fast as possible. They all made way for the empress and her two guards and gave them a quick salute as they passed by. The trio came to a heavy blast door which opened automatically with a quiet hiss and letting them enter the command center.

"Lord of Admirals Kullar Valdema What is going on!?" yelled Torres over the many voices the personal in the room, with a commanding and annoyed voice. The new Lord of Admirals turned around to face his empress on the podium in the middle of the command center.

"The alarms responded to an unknown energy wave that passed through the star system and we have lost contact with all ships outside the shield. We're currently trying to reestablish contact with them but with no luck so far." Answered Valdema with calm and collected voice. "One of the technicians is trying to hack his way through the firewalls to the surveillance databanks onboard a transport ship right now. " He continued in the same tone. It didn't take long before the technician got into the ships system and displayed the ships surveillance camera from its bridge on the great holographic screen at the end of the room.

The bridge perfectly fine but the entire crew was missing. Valdema ordered the technician to turn the tape 5 minutes back before the energy wave was registered so they all could what had happened onboard the ship. As some of them already had concluded it was the energy wave that somehow had obliterated the crew without damaging the ship the slightest.

"This, this is outrages! How many died in this attack!?" Torres shouted to no one in particular as high as her lungs allowed her. She looked around the room with eyes full of rage as she waited for an answer. An officer slowly lifted his hand to get her attention but coward a little when she made eye contact with him.

"Uhm… I-if everyone outside this planets shield died we would have suffered around 50.4 million casualties b-because of the new colonies on the other planet a-and the military patrols in the system, me lady." The poor officer answered. An awkward and painful silence dominated the room as the amount of the dead sank into everyone.

"The Forerunners must be behind this attack nor we or the San 'Shyuum have the technology to great such a weapon." Torres said to herself as she stared into the empty air. She straightened herself to her full height and at each person in the room with a dead serious expression and when talk again it was with an ice cold and reassuring voice.

"Hear me now, all of you as my witness one day we will return and reclaim our lost planets and we will rise from the ashes of our enemies cities, stronger than ever!" she finished with a roar as the personal roared their agreement and raised their hands. They would destroy all that dared stand in their way of reclaiming.

2. **Author note: Alright I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter more will come. As the small * and ** they are just thing I will explain them down here.**

*** The Armageddon-class dreadnought is this ship ** . ** it's the main cannon that gives it its name. It is also armed with "normal" heavy and medium energy cannons (a lot like the plasma cannons the covenant uses just more powerful) it also carries 4 fighter squadrons (one squadron is 6 fighters) and 2 bomber squadrons (3 bomber in each squadron). A fully combat ready Armageddon-class dreadnought has a crew of 8000 to operate it and a ground invasion force of 1000 this include personal for tanks and other kinds of ground vehicles. More ships will be added to the list as we encounter them in the story.**

**** Erde-Tyrene, also known as Earth by the UNSC and Covenant, is the home world of the Prehistoric Human Empire. It's not the empires Capital or seat of power that would be the planet Charum Hakkor.**


	2. Soon ready for war

**Alright folks I know the following part of the story will ****not**** follow the real timeline, not that anything important really happens but it's just a heads up. It's also in this chapter I will introduce a few of our main characters.**

**Soon ready for war**

The year 2580 secret ONI SPARTAN training facility on planet Reach.

Adam Fox walked happily though the halls of the facility while he whistled a nice and happy melody. Right now he was making his way to the simulation training center. As the name said it was a place where young SPARTANS were tested in combat and other tasks in an ultra-realistic virtual world often controlled and overseen by scientist like Adam and one of the facilities many AIs.

He arrived to his destination and entered the empty small room. Most of the space were taken by computer equipment and monitors. At the far end of the room, facing the door; was a large one way window into another room at the same size as the other. This room only contained a single surgical table on it was a 15 year girl old with light brown hair; she looked like she was asleep. She was only dressed in her bra and underwear and a lot wires were attached to her head, chest, arms and legs.

"Hey Duke, how is our newest recruit doing?" Adam asked out into the empty room, in a little annoyed tone as studied one of the monitors. Not long after a small holographic red colored figure of a man in fishing equipment showed up on a small holo-pad on one of the desks he flickered for bit before stabilizing.

"She is doing great, sir. I have never seen such a young SPARTAN excel this quickly before. I had to increase the difficulty of the simulation a few times to make it challenging for her." Answered the AI with a few small static noises and flickered one more time. The scientist took notice of this and asked what was happening to the AI with a bit of worry.

"Ah its nothing really, it's just that I run a lot of tests and projects at the time as I control this simulation. It's just putting bit more pressure on me than I had anticipated" Duke explained with a small smile, touched by the human felling worried for his safety.

"Alright if you say so, can you give me a view of the simulation? I want to see how she's doing with my own eyes." It was more of an order than a request but the AI didn't care and complied and open a new screen on one of the monitors to the right of Adam.

Adams ears were instantly assaulted by the sound of explosions from plasma grenades, exploding covenant vehicles and screams from dying aliens. Adam just watched the image of the girl, now wearing a new model of the MJOLNIR armor*, almost dance though the covenants ranks with an energy blade in her right hand and a M6G magnum in her left hand. Adam almost felt pity for the poor aliens who stood in her way as she tried to get to a crashed pelican dropship were the survivors tried to hold their own against the overwhelming covenant forces.

To Adams big surprise the girl not only made it to the pelican and managed to hold the line but also, with the help of the few marines who still could fight on, retake the plaza until the rescue team came and picked them up. The simulation ended.

"No SPARTAN have ever been able to retake the plaza before, are you sure you didn't go easy on her?" Adam asked the AI with a smirk. The AI sent him an evil glare before it replied with its arms crossed.

"Not at all, as I told you before I had to increase the difficulty a few times. She is fighting at a level where average SPARTANS wouldn't succeed." The AI said annoyed that he had to repeat himself but continued.

"But what is surprising me the most is that she hasn't undergone any augmentations at all." The scientist just stared at the AI in disbelief at what he just heard. He hadn't been overseen this recruit for long and had come to the conclusion that she already had been though the surgery.

"B-but that's impossible! How can she do all this without augmentations? I know she is HIS daughter but this is just absurd." The scientist loudly protested in total disbelief and a bit of anger at the AIs statement. The AI waited for Adam to calm down a bit before it gave him its answer to his question.

"I understand how you feel Adam, I didn't believe it at first either but what happened to her farther 23 years ago must have something to do with it….But I never had any doubt that Cortana** would be an average SPARTAN, after all her father is the great John-117."

_Ω_

Same year unknown location

He ran for his life as fast as he could, heart pumping so hard that he thought it would break though his skin if he didn't take break soon. He didn't a thing of what had happened the last hour. All his friends and battle-brothers were either dead or scattered across this god forsaken area. In the far distance could explosions and fighting be heard over the com-link he could occasionally hear their desperate cries for help and their painful screams as their bodies were torn to pieces by these monsters. Yes monsters, they had to be monsters. He had seen the enemy many times and never had he faced foes like these… these things.

He came to a sudden stop. He was too exhausted to carry on and he just sat down next to a wall in the ruins of a destroyed building. In his hands he still held his rifle tight into his chest. He calmed down a little and took off his helmet, it made him sick and he couldn't take hearing more of his dying friends. He barely got his helmet of before emptied his stomach on the ground to his right. He gasped for air then burst into a maniac laughter as he mashed the back of his head against the wall, tear rolling down his cheeks as he also began crying. He could feel it… yes he could, the sweet embrace of insanity and he welcomed it with open arms.

He was so deep and drunk in his insanity that he didn't notice the creature that had killed many of his comrades enter the ruin. It just stood in front him, waiting for him notice it and stopped laughing. Eventually he noticed it and stopped laughing and just stared at it. It looked a lot like him in terms of body form it was covered from top to toe in armor as black as the void between the only colors was the four lines of dark purple light coming from its otherwise featureless helmet where the eyes should have been.

"Are you… Are you going to kill me l-like you killed all my friends, you human monster?" He asked in freighted but still clearly insane voice as he smiled manically at the monster and tightened his grip around his rifle. The human only nodded and in an instant it had a hand around his throat and in the other it had his rifle. The rifle was thrown away and he felt himself being lifted up from ground until he couldn't touch it with his feet. Then the human spoke for the first time.

"This is the end of you, Forerunner scum." With that the human grabbed with its now free hand the Forerunners shoulder and began to pull the head and the rest of the body in opposite directions. It did not take long before the human had separated the Forerunners head from the rest of the body. The human took a deep breath and then let it out again.

"End the simulation, now." He commanded out in the thin air. A moment went by before everything went dark. The human opened his eyes as he felt himself slowly falling the half meter to the ground. He was on a circular platform with a lot of floating ring around him producing a sharp white light. The light in the rings disappeared and drifted up in the ceiling when he touched the ground. A small set of stairs led down from the platform to the rest of the room. At the bottom of the stairs was a small group of people waiting for. They were all dressed in either combat suits or in some weird-looking lab clothes but one of them stood out between the other. She wore what best could be described as an advanced combat suit styled into a long dress on top of her head rested a shining steel colored crown. Her skin was dark brown*** like everyone else in the empire and like everyone else the color of her long silk like hair was black. A beautiful white tattoo decorated forehead with harmonic patterns. This was his empress and sister, Jael Talma****.

"Ah Siflion*****, I see you're finally done with the SINNER****** training for the day. Now hurry up and get out of that ARCH-GUARDIAN******* armor of yours the politicians are tearing down the throne room as we speak because the new trade agreements between the 500 world under my command, they are just so annoying." The empress complained to her brother as they and the rest of the small group left the room and headed towards the empress' and her families' private chambers.

"Don't worry sister, you know I will always protect you even if it's just some loud mouthed politician." The SINNER said though his helmet with a stern voice. The empress just rolled her eyes and gave him another small smile.

"_Ah that brother of mine is going to be the end of me with all that protection. I'm 456 years old and he still thinks of me as his dear helpless little sister."_ She thought as she laughed of her overprotective brother inside of her mind. They soon arrived at the empress' chambers. The small group left the two siblings alone as they stepped in to the big room. The empress threw herself on the massive bed and watched as her brother got out the advanced combat suit lucky for Siflion he had a normal civilian full body suit under the armor, he knew his sister was more interested in him than a normal little sister would be. He smiled a little for himself then he saw the disappointed expression on his sister face when she discovered the body suit.

"So brother, what do you think of the new armor? Is it better than the old one?" The empress asked now that she couldn't get to see what she desired to see as she rolled onto her back to get more comfortable. Siflion Thought for a bit before he answered.

"I think the new Nanotechnology is a great addition. It makes it a hell of a lot easier to fight on the battlefield. I can't wait to test it on real Forerunners and the Flood they won't know that hit them." A small sinister smile made its way across his lips. Jael rose from the bed a made her over to her brother and hugged him, he returned it.

"Soon brother… Soon we will get our revenge; soon we will be ready for war."

**Alright I hoped you liked it. I got a lot of things to explain to you all so let's get started at once. Uh before that I want to hear your opinion on the last part of this chapter. Is it too much for Jael to have such strong feeling towards her brother or is it alright? Now let's get started.**

*** The new model of the MJOLNIR armor is the MJOLNIR Mark VIII; it is lighter, stronger shields, better suit computers for the AI (making the AIs work easier), a large array of better different sensors and a whole new addition is a small wrist blade sharpened by a laser cutter.**

**** Cortana Jinx is the daughter of John-117 and the retired SPARTAN IV Julia Jinx. Cortana was born the year 2565 her parents have been married for 3 year before they got Cortana. Julia helped the retired Master Chief adapt to the civilian society and they quickly became close. Cortana enlisted to the SPARTAN program at the age of 13 by the request ONI. ONI is interested in her because she is the only offspring of a SPARTAN and daughter of John-117 who had been given the special genesong the Librarian gave him.**

***** Alright I know that the human empire had more than 20 sub-spices of humans but I am just going with one (the ones you see in the terminals in halo 4 and that's why they all have brown skin and black hair)**

****** Jael Talma is the current empress of the human empire, all emperors and empress has been of the Talma family since Empress Torres. She is trained by advance military units (something like the ODST) she is a genius at politics and she love to tease her brother and have strong feeling towards her brother.**

******* Siflion Talma is one of the strongest SINNERS to ever have existed. He is captain of the infamous SINNER team, the Night Lords. At the battlefield he can become the monster his ancestors wanted to create to frighten the Forerunner forces but most of the time he's a calm and quit warrior that observe the battlefield and hit the enemy where it hurts the most. He love his sister but not at the same level as she does.**

******** The SINNERS is the empires answer to the SPARTANS. They are all humans who have undergone extreme augmentation surgeries to boost their speed, strength and reflexes. All SINNERS have their own personal AI to oversee the functions and programs of their combat suit and help the SINNER in times of battle. The SINNER program has been in constant development ever since it was founded by Emperor Tyral Talma in the year 75000 B.C.E. Right now there are 110 SINNERS at the empires disposal in teams of 11 each.**

********* The ARCH-GUARDIAN armor is a newer version of the GUARDIAN armor which all SINNERS are issued with. Because of the great costs of producing the ARCH-GUARDIAN armor is only given to the captains of the teams. The difference is a nanorobot system in the ARCH-GUARDIAN. These small robots are made of a rare biological metal which allow the nanos to reproduce inside the wears body. The nanos are tasked to fight infections (manly the Flood) and other unwelcome intruders in the body, close wounds, even repair the armor plating on the armor itself and help the body through battle like gathering extra oxygen from the lungs and then transport it to the rest of the body, making the body more effective. Because the nanos are small ****biological machines they're able to adapt to almost any environment ********over long periods of time.********  
**


	3. Teaser

**Alright I'm really sorry about I haven't updated for a long time now but rest assured I am currently writing on the next chapter. The reason why I haven't worked on it for a long time now was because of finals but they are over now I'm beginning to start writing again. Here have a little Teaser while I keep working. I am almost half way there.**

Teaser

"_This day couldn't possibly get any worse than it was now_" Thought Cortana to herself as down the ancient corridors of this weird Forerunner facility.

"_No, no. The loyalist is serving our asses on a silver plate and suddenly a bunch of black armored humanoids appear out of nowhere and starts killing everything around them and I getting separated from my team, just perfect_." She came to the end of the large corridor, door opened and revealed what looked like a large command center with windows going from floor to ceiling, giving her a view of a hall with five massive slipspace bubbles in line in front of her.

She slowly moved into the command center, the door closing behind her. Her plasma pistol in her hands, ready to take down anything that might hide itself in here.

"Duke do you have Idea what function of those five bubbles are?" Cortana asked her AI. The AI was about to replied with a lame joke when both of them heard a happy chuckling above them. Cortana pointed the pistol up toward the source and had nearly pulled the trigger before she realized what was chuckling. She lowered her gun, she knew what it was even though she never seen one before but her father had told her about them.

It slowly flew down until it they were at eye level with each other.

"Hallo, I am guilty Spark 513. It's nice to finally meeting you, I have been observing your progress on this planet but unfortunately we have some trouble intruders and the level of security is not enough to hold back for long. Know if you would please enter this portal so we can proceed and I can move to my next stage of programming" A portal opened at the far end of the room and 513 flew towards the portal only to stop in midair when Cortana called out for it.

"Wait, wait. What you are saying makes no sense at all. Proceed to what?"

"To the gift of course" 513 answered as if it was the obvious thing in the universe.

"What gift? I don't follow at all!" Cortana almost screamed at 513. "_No wonder my dad wanted to and did shot that damn Guilty Spark 343_"

"One of the gifts of the Librarian" 513 answered as it look at the five slipspace bubbles "These five Fortress-class vessels"


End file.
